familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Balkány
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Northern Great Plain Region | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Nagykálló | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party =Fidesz–KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = László Pálosi | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 =89.99 | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 102 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 6431 | population_as_of = 1/1/2014 | population_density_km2 = 71.46 | population_demonym = | population_note = |timezone=CET |utc_offset=+1 |timezone_DST=CEST |utc_offset_DST=+2 |postal_code_type=Postal code |postal_code=4233 | area_code_type = | area_code =42 | iso_code = | website = http://www.balkany.hu/ | footnotes = }} Balkány is a town in Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg County, in the Northern Great Plain Region of eastern Hungary. Geography It covers an area of and has a population of 6,852 people (2002). It lies approximately southeast from Nyíregyháza and 40 northeast from Debrecen. There are many small towns surrounding Balkány, including Biri, Geszteréd, Bököny, Szakoly, and Nyírmihálydi. Climate Balkány has nearly 2,000 hours of annual sunshine, which is the second highest after the Alföld region. Average annual precipitation is about 560–590 mm, and the annual average temperature is between 9.5 and 9.6°C. History Balkány was first mentioned in 1214. The meaning of its name probably comes from Turkish in which it refers to swamp or wetland. The first owners of the region were the Gut-Keled noble family whose members received Balkány as a gift from the king in 1289. Consequently, Balkány was divided up by the family, the western part was given to Paul(Pál) and Thomas(Tamás), the easetern part was taken by Paul's son, Lawrence(Lőrinc). During the attacks of the Turks and other Nomad tribes, the town lost its population. The following records date to 1578. In the early 18th century, the town rose in population and power was shared among the most prosperous families such as Bezdédy, Désy, Finta, Gencsy, Gődény, Guth, and Koczogh. In 1839, It was the largest city in the county with a population of 3,006. Today Balkány is home to 6,852 people (2005) most of which live on the countryside. Unemployment is a serious problem: there are more jobs being lost than created. Like in the past, the biggest sector of employment is agriculture. However, the lack of investment and low prices for good create an unfriendly business environment. There are a number of kindergartens and two elementary and middle school providing the nearly 1,300 children with many extracurricular activities. In the summer, children are able to participate in summer camps directed by the schools. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Balkány is twinned with: * Lázári, Romania * Słopnice, Poland See also File:Balkány egük.jpg|Health Care Centre File:Balkány emlékmű.jpg|Heroes Monument in the Kossuth-kert File:Balkány gencsy.jpg|Gencsy Mansion File:Balkány gődény.jpg|Gődény Mansion File:Balkány idős1.jpg|Saint Nicholas Rest Home File:Balkány idős2.jpg|Saint Anthony Rest Home File:Balkány játszó.jpg|Playground next to the sportscentre File:Balkány kossuth.jpg|The entrance of the Kossuth-kert File:Balkány könyv.jpg|Library File:Balkány lourdesi.jpg|A Lourdes cave in the garden of the Roman Catholic church File:Balkány mamutfenyő.jpg|Sequoioideae in Csiffytanya File:Balkány mentő.jpg|Ambulance station File:Balkány műv.jpg|The house of Culture File:Balkány népességalakulása a rendszerváltás óta.jpg|Changes in the population since 1990 File:Balkány ovi.jpg|Saint Hyacinth Kindergarten in Fő utca File:Balkány ovi2.jpg|Barackvirág Kindergarten File:Balkány posta.jpg|Postoffice File:Balkány ságvári út.jpg|The Fő utca, with the main square in the background External links * Official Website in Hungarian * Tourist info * Aerial Pictures of Balkány Category:Balkány Category:Settlements in Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary